


「Attack on Titan x Reader One-Shots」

by WordsOfFate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Anime, Anime x reader, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Lemon, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, XReader, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfFate/pseuds/WordsOfFate
Summary: A collection of one-shots with your favorite AoT characters~





	1. Past Life | Levi Ackerman x Reader {AU}

     Levi took a big sip of his black coffee and grimaced slightly at the bitter taste before downing the whole thing. He could only sit at his desk with his infamous scowl and ponder on every big accomplishment in his life that no longer held any meaning to him; graduating college being at the top of his class, his head position at work he earned at such a young age, and being the reason why his business is the most feared and most respected business in the country. Those were all accomplishments that used to please him, but now? Now they’re all part of one big lie that he only recently considered his life to be.

      
    He always felt as if there was a giant piece of his life missing, something that he knew he had to remember but just couldn’t. At first, Levi thought it was merely a coincidence when his newest employee, Eren Yeager, seemed so damn familiar. Then it became suspicious to him when even more of his new employees seemed like old companions to him. They couldn’t have attended school with him so it wasn’t that. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Hange and so many others. He felt like all of them belonged in his memory somewhere but he didn’t know why.

      
    Then you started working there. Once he laid eyes on you, memories of his past life flashed past him in a blur. The titans, all of his friends, and you; his favorite yet most saddening memory. When he first remembered what happened to you in your past life, he nearly completely lost his strong and emotionless demeanor. Back in that old life, he was broken after that horrible day- the day your life was ended by the hands of the titans.

      
    In a way, he was glad that he had another opportunity to be with you again, but he was also confused about the whole situation. In this new life, you seemed so much different than he remembered you to be in your past life. Back then, you were outgoing, strong, and just as vulgar as Levi is. From what he’s seen in this new life, you were pretty quiet, keeping to yourself when working. He couldn’t possibly see himself in a relationship with this new you.

      
    Suddenly, the door to his office opened to reveal a nervous looking Eren.

      
    “What is it?” Levi snapped, not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment.

      
    “Sorry to bother you, sir. I just wanted to know if I could perhaps leave a little early today,” Eren asked.

      
    Levi thought for a minute before answering with a sigh. “Go ahead,” he replied, focusing his attention back on the pile of papers that were stacked upon his desk. Eren, in turn, looked completely shocked by his boss’ answer.

      
    “Wait, really?” he asked incredulously.

      
    “Are you fucking deaf? I said yes, now get out of here before I change my mind.”

      
    “Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!” he exclaimed before running out of the office, never closing the office door behind him. Levi huffed at that but never bothered to close it, using that opportunity to take a walk around the building floor and to see how all of his employees were doing. Everyone seemed to be hard at work, he wouldn’t tolerate any less.

      
    You walked by him with a stack of papers in your hand and he couldn’t help but watch your every movement. When you bent down to put the papers way, his eyes never left your ass, causing a smirk to appear on his face. When you turned around and caught him staring, his face went back to being cold before he made his way back to his office. He hadn’t even sat down for a few seconds before you barged in as angry as could be.

      
    “You may be my boss, but that doesn’t give you permission to be staring at my ass,” you told him angrily.

         
    Levi scoffed at your outburst but was somewhat surprised by your words. Maybe you really weren’t as different than your old self.

      
    “Then don’t be flaunting it around in those tight jeans like a cheap whore,” he replied.

      
    “Huh, so what everyone said was right; you are an overconfident bastard. You can’t even apologize for being a pervert?”

      
    Normally, Levi would never accept this kind of behavior from any of his employees. But he couldn’t help but show a small smile when he saw that you were brave enough to put him in his place.

      
    “Fine,” he said, leaning back in his chair, acting as if he couldn’t care less. “I’m sorry.”

      
    You hesitantly took a step back, surprised that he actually gave in. That was the last thing you expected, you had already accepted that you would probably lose your job due to your outburst. This wasn’t the bold and rude Levi Ackerman that you heard so many stories about.

      
    “You’re sorry?” you asked him warily.

      
    “Are all my employees fucking deaf? Yes, I said I was sorry,” he repeated again, his anger flaring.

      
    That anger made it clear that all the stories you heard about him from the other employees were indeed true, but it still confused you as to why he was being….kind to you.

      
    “This may be out of place, but why did you give in before?” you asked curiously.

      
    “Oh, so now you’re questioning my acts of kindness?” he sighed. “Let’s just say you remind me of someone I once knew.”

      
    Now that he mentioned it, he did seem awfully familiar. The moment you started working for him you noticed it, but you simply brushed it off.

      
    “Speaking of which, have we met before?” you asked him. “You look very familiar.”

      
    Levi hesitated, debating whether or not he should tell you. He knew that from just that question alone, you didn’t remember your past life like he did. Would it be better to just tell you now or hope that you remember it soon?

          
    “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he muttered, a part of him hoping that you would just drop the subject.

      
    “I can believe a lot of things, just tell me.”

      
    “Do you believe in reincarnation?”

      
    You thought about that for a moment. Where was he going with this?

      
    “I suppose so. Why?”

      
    “Hundreds of years ago, titans still walked this earth and took the lives of thousands of innocents. You, several of the employees out there, and I hunted and killed these titans in order to allow the human race to live on. We were lovers back then and we planned to get married up until your untimely death by the hand of a titan,” he told you, the cold look that was always on his face was replaced by pure sorrow.

      
    “Oh, wow,” you said surprised. “That’s the worst pick-up line ever.”

      
    “I’m serious.”

      
    “You know, if you wanted to ask me out you could’ve just asked.”

      
    “Dammit, (Y/N)! Stop shitting around, this isn’t a joke!” he said as he stood up from his chair, slamming his fist on his desk.

      
    “Of course it’s a joke, did you even hear what you said? It’s ridiculous! You’re crazy!” you fired back.

      
    “Look me in the eye and tell me that never once in your life did you feel like you were missing an important memory. Tell me that none of those employees out there seem familiar to you. Because that’s how I’ve felt my whole life and it nearly drove me crazy not knowing why they all seemed so familiar until I remembered my past life.”

      
    You lowered your head in defeat, knowing full well that you’d be lying if you claimed that none of those applied to you. From the moment you started working there, Levi and all the others seemed like old companions but you didn’t know why.

      
    Levi let out a breath of relief knowing that you couldn’t argue with him when you stayed quiet. Maybe telling you was the best thing he could’ve done.

      
    “So I expect to see you at my house on Friday night,” he told you calmly.

      
    “What?” you asked slightly surprised.

      
    “We may have been lovers in our past life, but it isn’t like that now. Let’s start this off with a dinner first.”

      
    “O-okay,” you stuttered.

      
    A smirk suddenly spread across his face.

      
    “And who knows, maybe you’ll get lucky and end up in my bed on the first date.”


	2. Caretaker | Eren Yeager x Sick!Reader

    “You really don’t have to do all this for me,” you told Eren weakly as he placed a new damp towel on your forehead.

      
    “I’m worried about you, I don’t like seeing you like this…,” he trailed off, a pained expression on his face.

      
    You reached your hand out and grabbed his gently in a comforting way. You wanted to tell him how much you really did appreciate him, but suddenly the sound of the microwave chiming caused Eren to pull his hand away from yours, snapping you out of your thoughts.

      
    “The soup’s ready,” he said quickly before jumping up and making his way into the kitchen. You released a deep sigh,still upset about how much of a fuss he was making over you.

      
    “I can get my own soup, you know,” you called over to him, your voice cracking from the soreness of it.

      
    “Oh, come on, (Y/N). What’s so wrong about me wanting to take care of you?” he asked as he brought the steaming bowl of soup over to you.

      
    You sighed again, but this time in defeat as you realized how grateful you really were to have such a caring boyfriend like him around. Despite your efforts to have him stop, you really loved how he cared and worried so much about you. Thinking about it, you felt bad when you realized that you had only given him grief ever since he started becoming your personal caretaker.

      
    “Thank you, Eren,” you said, once again grabbing his warm hand once he placed the bowl of soup down.

      
    “There’s no need to thank me, I always want taking care of you to be my job.” He leaned down to kiss you, but you quickly stopped him before he could get too close.

      
    “No, you’ll-”

      
    “I love you, (Y/N). You being sick isn’t going to stop me from showing that,” he cut you off before leaning down again and pressing his lips against yours for a quick show of affection.

    

* * *

  


     A week later, you were back to being as healthy as usual while Eren was now laying down on the couch, feeling just as miserable as you did before. He argued weakly like you as you now took his role as caretaker.

      
    “Now do you regret kissing me?” you asked him jokingly, secretly feeling awful that you were the one responsible for him getting sick.

      
    He laughed as best as he possibly could from the state he was in and smiled at you. “Something like sickness could never trump my love for you.”


	3. Cat Adopting | Levi Ackerman x Reader {AU}

    “Can we?”

      
    “No.”

      
    “Please?”

      
    “No.”

      
    “Oh, come on, Levi! It’s just a cat.”

      
    “No, it’s just another creature that eats, shits, and will annoy me,” he said bluntly.

      
    “I’ve been wanting a cat for so long, it would mean the world to me so please?” you begged. He paused for a moment, thinking about his answer. Your eyes grew wide, thinking for just a split second that he would actually say yes-

      
    “No,” he replied, turning his back to you to continue what he was doing.

      
    You huffed, starting to get very annoyed with the man before you. If he wanted a cat you would’ve jumped at the opportunity to make him happy, yet he’s so goddamn stubborn when it comes to giving you something he didn’t want. You would just have to peak his interest somehow….

      
    “If you let me get a cat I’ll do whatever you want for a whole night,” you said cautiously, knowing very well what his mind would think of that.

      
    He paused again before smirking. “Time to get that damn cat.”

    

******

    

      
    Levi had a look of disgust while you happily looked at every cat available for adoption at the animal rescue. You just needed to pet every cat you saw, making even the unfriendliest of them purr with affection. It was so hard for you to choose which cat you liked the most, you just wanted to take them all home with you even though you realized that Levi allowing you to have one cat was a miracle.

      
    “What cat do you like, Levi?” you asked him as you gently stroked a beautiful and fluffy white cat.

      
    “None,” he grunted with distaste. He couldn’t make it any more obvious of how much he didn’t want to be there.

      
    “Not even this one?” you asked, motioning to the cat you were currently petting. “She’s so beautiful.”

      
    “It looks like something I would use to clean dust off,” he quipped.

      
    You sighed, giving up trying to make him like that cat. Even though you knew it wouldn’t be possible, you really wanted to find a cat that both you and Levi would like. Your eyes widened when you saw an adorable, fat orange tabby up ahead. Levi was bound to like that one, who doesn’t love fat cats?

      
    “What about this one?” you asked hopefully as you pet the adorable cat’s head, causing him to purr instantly.

      
    “The damn thing looks like it’s about to keel over. Besides, I’m not paying extra money to get it treated for diabetes.”

      
    You huffed in annoyance over how he wasn’t even trying to look at cats. You were happy that he was finally letting you get one, but it wouldn’t be the same if he didn’t enjoy it with you.

      
    Continuing to look through all the cats, you tried to find one that you thought he would at least somewhat like. You stopped when you came across a beautiful Russian Blue cat. The look on its face made you know that it would be perfect for Levi.

      
    “Look at this one! It looks just like you,” you said with a laugh as Levi peered inside the cat’s cage to see what you meant. As beautiful as it was, the cat had the grumpiest look on its face that never seemed to change, almost exactly like the look Levi had during the whole time the two of you were in the cat shelter.

      
    “Very funny,” he said with the same look on his face, only proving your point further. “Just find a goddamn cat so we can leave.”

      
    You crossed your arms and turned away from him, finally realizing that there was no way he would ever like any of the cats here. There was no way you’d be leaving with a cat that the two of you both liked, it was only either bring home a cat that you liked or go home without a furry friend. Deciding that you would rather have a cat rather than not, you continued looking for one.

      
    After a few minutes of looking, finally one stood out to you. You couldn’t help but feel your heart break for this cat because of how bad of condition he was in. A piece of his left ear was missing while several patches of fur were gone. What completely shattered your heart was how sad he looked as he sat in the far corner of its cage; he desperately needed love and affection.

      
    He threw himself at you when you stuck your fingers through the cage, trying to motion him over so you could pet him. He pounced on your fingers, eager to finally have someone acknowledge him.

      
    Levi placed a hand on your shoulder as he peered inside the cage, the grumpy look on his face finally changing. Slowly, he put his fingers inside the cage and smiled when the cat started rubbing his head against the fingers, purring soon after. Maybe it wasn’t so impossible to find a cat that Levi would like as well.

      
    “I think I found our cat,” you said with a smile.

    

      
    Hours later, you found yourself sitting on the couch with Levi, his arm wrapped around you while the newest part of the family slept on both yours and Levi’s lap. You rubbed the cat’s head gently, careful not to wake the poor thing up. You looked up at Levi to see that his face was softer than usual, no doubt it was because of his newest companion. Convincing him to let you get a cat was the best thing you could’ve done for both yourself and Levi. Speaking of being able to convince him….

      
    “So what do you want me to do?” you asked him quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping cat.

      
    “What are you going on about?” he asked, mimicking your quiet voice.

      
    “The reason why you let me get that cat was because I told you I would do whatever you wanted for a whole night. So what do you want me to do?”

      
    He thought about that for a moment. “I want you to continue to work hard so we can save up.”

      
    “Save up for what?”

       
    The smile he already wore suddenly turned into a smirk. “For another cat, you dumbass.”


	4. One Night Stand | Levi Ackerman x Reader {Mature}

**Warning:** sexual themes

 

    Your insatiable lust for him was like no other. Never would you have imagined that you’d meet a man like this at some cheap bar; the only man who’s been able to make you confuse your emotions. You knew just how strong your emotions for him were from the first drunken kiss to the last.

      
    The gasp emitted from you was one of pure pleasure caused by the trail of hickeys he left on your neck. As more and more marks appeared on each other, it wasn’t long before your shirt was removed and his mouth made its way to your breasts, licking, sucking and biting on each one.

      
    Throwing your head back, you released a moan due to the amount of pleasure Levi was so easily able to give you. It was obvious how skilled he was with both his hands and his mouth for this situation, without even trying he was able to make you feel so good.

      
    Taking his hands off of you, he moved them down to his pants and fumbled with the buckle before pulling them down. As he pushed you down to your knees, you took the hint and happily wrapped your mouth around him. You loved hearing his moans, they made you feel good. You felt almost disappointed when he made you pull away, you loved giving him pleasure as much as you loved it when he did it for you.

      
    All clothes were off now leaving only his bare skin pressed against yours as he dominated you in bed; something you didn’t mind at all. As the two of you engaged in yet another deep and passionate kiss, his hand traveled to your lower region which earned a gasp from you. He moved his hand slowly to make you want more. To make you yearn for him even more like you did for any other man.

      
    Finally, giving you what you wanted since the second you met him, he entered you causing immense pleasure to wash over the two of you. You couldn’t help but moan as he continued to thrust quickly, never once slowing down. Everything that lead up to this moment only contributed to the sexual frustration that you both had for each other. Because of it, neither of you would last much longer.

      
    You kissed him again, but this time it was a sloppy kiss showing just how desperate you were for release. With one hand fondling your breast and his other causing friction in your lower region, he was quickly able to give you that release you so desperately desired. Just the sound of your moans from that point was enough to bring him to his release as well.

      
    As the two of you laid next to each other in bed panting heavily, you realized that you wanted this to happen again. Not just with some person, you wanted Levi and him only. You were never able to feel as sexually gratified as felt that night. But a moment like this with him would never happen again.

      
    After all, this was only a one night stand.


	5. Kinky | Levi Ackerman x Reader {AU}

    “Oh, come on. Please, babe?” you asked Levi as you pressed your body up against his as he sat in his chair, reading his newspaper as usual.

      
    “Shut up, brat, I’m trying to read,” he snapped as he pushed you away, never taking his gaze off of the newspaper.

      
    “Please, Levi? You were gone for three days and now that you’re finally back I wanted to have some fun.”

      
    “I’m not in the mood right now.”

      
    “Oh, really? Well, maybe if we used these you’ll get in the mood. We can get really kinky with them,” you said with a smirk as you revealed two pairs of handcuffs to him. Finally averting his gaze away from the newspaper, a smirk of his own spread across his lips when he saw the little toys you had.

      
    “I do think I’ll have an entertaining day with those.”

 

* * *

 

    You glared at Levi from where you were bound to the bed, a pair of handcuffs chaining each of your arms to the post of the bed. Over across the other side of the room sat Levi in his chair reading the newspaper once again, a proud smirk stretched upon his lips. The smug little bastard led you on and cuffed you to the bed in order to read that damn paper.

      
    “Levi, this isn’t funny,” you said angrily as the smirk on his lips grew wider.

      
    “It wasn’t funny either when you kept throwing yourself on me to take my attention away from reading,” he replied back calmly. “Just think of this as a precaution to make sure it won’t happen again.”

      
    You huffed as he flipped the page of the paper, paying no mind to you; the girl currently tied to his bed. You may not have been able to distract him with your body, but your voice would surely do just as well.

      
    “Levi,” you whined, hoping to gain his attention. He flipped another page without even paying you any attention.

      
    “Levi!” you yelled, getting annoyed by how he was ignoring you.

      
    “You know what?” he growled. “I’m starting to wish you also bought a gag along with those handcuffs, it would come in handy right about now.”

      
    “Or there are other ways to shut me up,” you replied back, finally happy that you got his attention.

      
    “You’re right, brat,” he said as his smirk returned once again. “Once I’m finished reading this, I have a way to keep your mouth busy.”


	6. Little Things | Erwin Smith x Reader {Drabble}

    A small smile tugged at your lips when you felt his arm still wrapped tightly around you even in his deep slumber. The sunlight was shining through the window making the room far brighter than what you have liked, but you didn’t dare move to close it. It was a rare moment when Erwin chose to sleep in and you wanted nothing less than to disturb him.

      
    It was fascinating to you to watch him sleep. He always stayed up far later than you and woke up long before you so you never really had a chance to see him like this. He looked so calm and peaceful, the lack of stress made him look years younger than he was. He looked so vulnerable like that and you felt honored to see this side of him that so little have seen before you.

      
    His fingers twitched in his sleep; you felt them brush softly against your back. His lips were parted slightly and his hair was a disheveled mess. His breath tickled your neck every time he exhaled, but it wasn’t like he minded. It was only then did you realize how much heat his body radiated, enough to keep you warm even in the cold room. It was the little things like such that you never paid attention to until now.  

      
    A faint groan was emitted from his mouth before he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his groggy eyes. As happy as you were to be able to start your relaxing day with him, you were somewhat upset that he wouldn’t be sleeping any longer. You knew he needed all the sleep he could get.

      
    “Good morning,” you said with a smile as he was starting to come to.

      
    “How long have you been awake?” Erwin asked as he wrapped his arm around you once again.

      
    “For a while now,” you replied honestly.

      
    He moved to get out of bed but you quickly grabbed his arm and stopped him. You knew the second he got up he’d want to dive headfirst into work again. Despite what he wanted, he needed a break and you intended on making sure he got that break.

      
    “Please stay,” you begged before he slowly laid back down next to you. “Just for one day, take a break and relax.”

      
    “You know I have a lot to do, (Y/N),” he told you with a soft and tired voice. It was obvious he was still exhausted after all the late nights awake.

      
    “I know, but you can always work on them tomorrow. For today, I just want you to relax. Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

          
    He looked as if he was going to argue again, but he only sighed and pulled you closer to him. You comfortably rested your head against the crook of his neck and he softly kissed your forehead. It was this affectionate side to Erwin that you loved the most and hoped that would never change.

      
    “What would I do without you?” he asked before quickly correcting himself. “On second thought, I don’t want to think about how awful my life would be without the girl I love.”

      
    A faint blush appeared on your cheeks from his kind words and you couldn’t help but move your head up to press your lips against his for a quick kiss.

      
    “Don’t worry. I’ll always be here for you.”


	7. Detention | Principal!Levi Ackerman x Teacher!Reader {AU}

    Nervousness practically oozed off you as you stood outside his door. After only being principal of this school for just a year, he already easily managed to strike fear into both the students and staff. No student dared to do any wrongdoing out of fear of being sent to his office, not to mention the staff was terrified of looking like they were slacking off.

      
    Being one of the school’s greatest teachers, you never thought you had anything to fear. You never slacked off and you always kept the students on task even when the last principal was still working at the school. Thinking about it, you couldn’t tell which one was worse. The old, perverted man who got what was coming to him when he was fired or this new man who even you feared; Levi Ackerman.

      
    Swallowing down the fear, you reached for the handle of the door and slowly opened it. As you stepped inside the tidy office, he tore his eyes away from his paperwork and looked up at you. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together. Even though that was a common gesture, it still seemed intimidating to you.

      
    “I almost thought you were a student,” he told you, his voice sounding nonchalant while his expression was dead serious.

      
    “S-sir?” you asked cautiously, confused as to where he was going with this.

      
    “I mean, you certainly have the manners of one. Does no one these days understand what common courtesy is? A simple knock on the door would do fine; far better than barging in like a damn barbarian.”

      
    “With all due respect, sir,” you said as you gritted your teeth together, your patience quickly running thin, “Was questioning my manners the only reason why you called me here? Because if that’s the case, I have important papers that need grading-”

      
    “Now, now. No need to get so worked up,” he said with an amused look on his face. “In fact, there is another reason why I called you here. Take a seat.”

      
    A part of you wanted to walk out of the office right then and there to avoid earning any more insults from him, but you knew that would put your job at stake. The best thing you could do now was just sit down and get this hell of a meeting over with. Taking a seat in the chair sitting across from his desk, you nervously waited for him to start talking. It seemed almost as if he was purposely trying to make the time drag on.

      
    “I see here that you’ve been a wonderful asset the school since starting your job here three years ago. All of your co-workers have high praise for you and nearly all of your students are passing with high marks.”

      
    “Yes,” you told him, making sure to sit up a little bit straighter in fear he was judging you right then.

      
    What was he getting at? Something told you that he didn’t call you in to praise your work or to give you raise. Perhaps it was that amused look he still bore on his face.

      
    “I’m just wondering how your students, more specifically your male ones, are able to focus so well in your class considering the way you dress.”

      
    “What do you mean by that?” you asked angrily, your face almost as bright as the top you were wearing.

      
    “I keep a close eye on you, (Y/N), as I do with the rest of the staff and I’ve noticed that no matter what top you wear, your chest is always… distracting to others and not just myself.”

      
    “What are you implying?” you gritted out.

      
    “Oh, I’m not implying,” he said with a smirk. “I’m telling you that your tits are too large.”

      
    In an instant, you shot up from the chair in pure fury. In all of your years, you’ve never met a man who pissed you off as much as Levi did and you barely knew the man!

      
    “How dare you say that to me! You have no right at all! It’s not my fault I have larger breasts than most and since I’m not breaking any staff dress codes, it shouldn’t be any of your damn business!”

      
    “There’s nothing in the dress code against teachers wearing loose-fitting shirts which you should try. Your tits are practically exploding from that shit.”

      
    You wanted to scream at this man until your throat was raw. You wanted to throw the nearest thing you could get ahold of at him. You even wanted to cry a little bit at how humiliated he made you feel. Choosing to do none of those things for the sake of your job, you calmly turned around and started making your way to the door. You didn’t think much of it when you heard him walking behind you, not until he slammed the door shut when you were just about to open it. Turning around in slight fear, he placed both hands on either side of your body, trapping you between him and the door.

      
    “Going somewhere, are we?” he asked, that smirk you were starting to hate so much present on his face.

      
    “Let me go,” you told him calmly.

      
    “I will… I just want to make sure we didn’t get off on the wrong foot. It’s not that I don’t dislike your body. No, I like it so much that I don’t want anyone else seeing this much of it.”

      
    Before you could respond, he pressed his lips against yours. Logically, you knew you should’ve tried to pull away and resist, but… you didn’t want to. Ignoring all thoughts of reasoning, you slowly started to kiss him back. This only encouraged him to deepen the kiss by roughly shoving his tongue into your mouth which quickly gained dominance against yours.

      
    The kiss lasted several moments before he finally broke away, leaving the two of you breathless. You barely even had any time to react before he started attacking your neck with a swarm of kisses while occasionally biting and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Despite how hard you tried to suppress them, moans escaped your throat, giving away just how much you were enjoying this.

          
    As he moved to unbutton your shirt, something sounded that you dreaded to hear: the school bell announcing that you had a class to get to. Slowly and almost regretfully, Levi moved his hands away from your shirt. He didn’t back away from you, though. Instead, he leaned his head closer to yours until his lips were right beside your ear.

      
    “Looks like our fun is over for now,” he whispered. “But I want you to meet me after school for… detention. Maybe then I can teach you a proper lesson.”


	8. Bouquet of Hyacinths | Levi Ackerman x Reader {AU}

    After being diagnosed with cancer, only two things were certain in your life. Death was an obvious one, but you didn’t want to count it. After all, death was a certainty in everyone’s life whether they were young or old, healthy or sick. Death was painfully blatant in everyone’s lives so you didn’t feel the need to include it.

      
    One new certainty in your life that most people didn’t experience was the constant beeping of the heart monitor. It was a constant in your life that you oddly enjoyed. It was something you knew for a fact that would always be present in your life, and when the day came that it would finally stop beeping, you wouldn’t be there to see that one certainty go away for good.

      
    It also helped remind the doctors and nurses that you were still alive and fighting after months of this. Sometimes, on your down days, it even helped to remind you that you were, indeed, alive. After being bedridden for what seemed to be an eternity, it was sometimes hard for you to remember that you were alive. Definitely not well, but alive.

      
    The next and final certainty wasn’t one that you expected. It was a person that you thought would leave your life for good the second he learned of your illness, but he never did. Levi Ackerman, the love of your life. You could hear the sound of his angry voice coming from underneath the closed door to your hospital room along with the voice of the doctor who had been treating you this long.

      
    “I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t think she’s going to last much longer. Perhaps a few more months at most,” the doctor said.

      
    “I don’t give two shits about what you think!” Levi snapped, his voice growing increasingly louder. “It’s only been six damn months, I know she can keep fighting longer!”

      
    “A person can only fight for so long.”

      
    “To hell with you,” he spat, but he didn’t sound as confident about this as he did before. Moving around the doctor, he entered your room holding the bouquet of flowers he brought today to find that you were awake despite what he thought. “Did you hear all that?”

      
    All you could do was nod meekly. He sighed and placed the bundle of flowers down on the table. “Dammit, (Y/N). I don’t want you listening to the bullshit that comes from his mouth.”

      
    The two of you stayed quiet for a few moments before you could work up the courage to finally say something that had been on your mind. “The doctor is wrong.”

      
    “No shit he is,” Levi grumbled angrily.

      
    “No, not like that,” you persisted. “I don’t think I’ll even last for a few months.”

      
    “The hell are you trying to say?”

      
    “Levi, I’m going to die soon. Real soon.”

      
    “Stop it, (Y/N)!” he screamed, slamming his fist down onto the table. Your face immediately softened, knowing how hard this was for him. You were the one dying and yet he was the one hurting most.

      
    “The doctor said you still have a few more months,” he whispered as he placed a hand on your cheek.

      
    “I know my body better than any doctor could. I can feel it shutting down - getting ready to die.”

      
    He suddenly turned his head away and you knew you should stop. The last thing you wanted was to hurt him, but you didn’t think you could keep up fighting this illness much longer. The only reason why you were still alive was that you fought for him.

      
    “What kind are those?” you asked as you pointed to the flowers he brought you, trying to change the subject.

      
    Prior to being diagnosed, you never cared too much about flowers. But ever since that day, Levi had brought you a new bouquet of flowers each day in hopes of cheering you up. By now, waiting to see which new type of flower he’d bring was something you looked forward to.

      
    “They’re azaleas. Do you like them?”

      
    “They’re pretty. But I like the ones you brought me yesterday the most.”

      
    “You mean the hyacinths?” he asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

      
    “Yeah!” you exclaimed. “I like their shape and all the colors.”

      
    He sat on the bed beside you and started to gently stroke your face. You instantly moved closer to him at the feel of his touch and you felt more at peace. “What about their do you like so much?”

      
    You hesitated for a moment, trying to think of a way to answer his question. Never did you think of why you liked them so much, you just did.

      
    “I think it’s because… because they look so alive,” you answered slowly. “They look depressed and almost dead when they haven’t bloomed yet, but as soon as they do bloom, they come to life and look so happy.”

      
    The both of you stayed silent after that, neither of you knowing what to say. He knew you wished that you could be just like a hyacinth flower, but it could never happen. At least, not in this lifetime.

      
    “It’s getting late; I should go,” he said, standing up from the bed. “I’ll bring you another bouquet of hyacinths tomorrow.”

      
    “I’d like that.”

      
    He leaned down and kissed your forehead softly. “I love you.”

      
    “I love you, too,” you told him as you gave his hand a tight squeeze.

      
    As he left the room, tears began to form in your eyes not because had to leave, but because you knew that it would be the last time you’d see him. Like you said before; no doctor knew your body as well as you did. It was very evident to you that this would be your final day.

      
    The next day, Levi walked into the hospital holding the bouquet of hyacinths as promised. Before he could enter your room, the doctor stopped him much like he did the day before, but this time, a grim expression was clear on his face. As he told Levi of the bad news, the bouquet of flowers slipped from his hand and took what seemed to be forever to land on the ground. His expression drastically changed from one of shock to horror, and then to pure anger and hatred. A fury of curses that were all directed at the doctor escaped his mouth and he never stopped until he was forced to leave the hospital. He couldn’t tell who he was more angry at; the doctor for not being able to save you, or you for giving up the fight. For leaving him.

      
    The day of your funeral was by far the hardest day for him in his whole life. He didn’t dare go to the funeral knowing that he wouldn’t be able to contain his anger when people who hardly knew you and people who didn’t even visit you in the hospital started talking about how good of a person you were and how much they loved you. It made him sick just thinking about it.

      
    He waited until dusk when everyone had left your grave to pay his respects. He carefully laid a new bouquet of hyacinths onto your grave and harshly bit his lip to prevent himself from crying.

      
    “For fuck’s sake,” he cursed as he quickly wiped a tear from his eye. “I’ve never cried over anything or anyone before I met you. I’ve never felt this much pain before meeting you. But… I wouldn’t fucking change it for anything. I hate that all this shit happened to you I hate the pain it’s caused, but I could never hate or regret meeting you. I may have made plenty of mistakes in my life, but loving you wasn’t one of them.”

      
    The tears started pouring down his face as he was no longer able to contain them. He didn’t want to contain them. Even if you couldn’t see it, he wanted to show you just how much he cared. Just how much he loved you.

      
    “Thank you for fighting so damn hard for me,” he said, trying hard to keep his voice from wavering. “I will love you forever, (Y/N).”


	9. Eternity | Yandere!Levi Ackerman x Reader

    Escaping from him was supposed to guarantee your freedom. Never did you ever once stop to think of the consequences if he managed to catch you again. Escape was the only thing on your mind and it poisoned any sense of reasoning you had left. It prevented you from realizing that he would do everything and anything within his power to get you back.

      
    The moment you were free, you ran to Eren for help. Being your childhood friend, you knew he would protect you even if it meant going against the captain himself. He was there for you when you shared your startling story of being forced against your will to stay with Levi. He was your shoulder to cry on; your pillar of support.

      
    He would do anything to protect you and that’s exactly what got him killed.

      
    You should’ve known that he wouldn’t stop at anything to have you again. No, you did know it - you were just too afraid. Too afraid to face what he did to you, too afraid to report him, but most importantly, too afraid to finally see that the man you once loved was such a monster.

      
    A monster was indeed what you saw when you awoke to the sound of Eren’s screams. The boy who was lying sound asleep next to you only moments before was gone. All that remained his mangled, lifeless body.

      
    And the blood. The blood was everywhere; on the walls, on the sheets, and even on you. It was hard to believe all that blood could come just from one person, but here it was proving you wrong.

      
    Your first reaction was to scream and oh did you try, but it was abruptly cut off by the force of a strong hand closing around your windpipe. Tears of pain formed in your eyes as you desperately attempted to gasp for air to no avail. Above you stood the very man you loved, yet feared so much; Levi Ackerman.

      
    “First you make an escape and then I find you sleeping with him?” he growled angrily.

      
    Several seconds passed by and Levi’s grip around your throat never loosened. Your hands desperately attempted to pry his off of your neck, but there was no denying that his strength far surpassed yours. There was no way for you to get out of this.

      
    “I really thought you loved me just as much as I loved you, (Y/N), but it turns out you’re nothing more than just another fucking whore.”

      
    Black spots danced across your vision until you could hardly see anything else. Ringing in your ears drowned out his cruel words. The pain in your neck was beginning to fade.

      
    “If you won’t let me have you,” Levi said through ragged breaths, “then no one can.”

      
    You attempted one last time to gasp for air before your heart finally stopped. Your eyes were wide open and your lips were parted slightly as if trying to release a silent scream. There was a permanent look of fear plastered across your face.

      
    Finally releasing his hold on your neck, Levi gently pushed a strand of your hair away from your face. Your lifeless body looked so stunning to him. Now, you would never be able to run away from him. You would always be his.

      
    Moving his face down, he placed a soft kiss on top of your cold lips. His fingers brushed away a tear that still lingered in your unblinking eyes before whispering, “There’s no need to cry. Now you can be mine for all of eternity.”


	10. A Thousand Times of Yes | Levi Ackerman x Reader {AU}

    The dim lighting was the first thing you noticed when you stepped inside the restaurant. The lighting only heightened the romantic appeal of it. The second thing was the elegant, yet expensive, decorations placed all around. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling of the entrance hall to show all how high class this facility truly was.

      
    You teetered in your high heels as you walked past table after table of elegantly dressed people, feeling self-conscious in your attire. It wasn’t as if you were underdressed in your red cocktail dress and black, high heels. It was the fact that you weren’t used to being as dressed up as you were now that made you all the more nervous. Most of the people present seemed far too natural buried within their diamond jewelry.

      
    As you finally reached the table where Levi was at, he stood up from his seat once he saw you. His arms wrapped around you in a loving embrace before placing a quick kiss on your lips. Sitting down across from him, you relished in the view of him all dressed up. It wasn’t every day that you got to see Levi Ackerman dressed in a tuxedo. It was a sight that you enjoyed far too much.

      
    “You look decent,” he said in a nonchalant tone, but the growing smile on his face gave away his true feelings.

      
    “The same could be said for you,” you told him, sitting up straighter in your seat.

      
    At just the reminder of the tuxedo he was wearing, he immediately started tugging on the tie around his neck in an attempt to loosen it up. “This thing is like a damn death trap,” he muttered mostly to himself.

      
    “It’s a man’s equivalent to high heels.”

      
    He chuckled slightly, before looking down at the menu in front of him. He rubbed his wrist slowly and that’s when you knew something was up. Leaning across the table, you were hit with a waft of gag-worthy scent when he let out a breath of air.

      
    “You’ve been smoking again,” you stated, your smile quickly fading. It used to be a horrible habit of his that you managed to help him to st  
op for the most part.

      
    “Calm down, I’m not back at it again,” he told you, avoiding to look you in your eyes. “Tonight was a one-time thing for nerves and such.”

      
    “Nerves? Is everything okay?”

      
    “Just being in this fancy ass restaurant is all.”

      
    “Since when does the Levi Ackerman I know give a shit about what other people think of him?”

      
    “Tch. Nothing’s wrong, okay? Let’s just enjoy this night together,” he said, reaching his arm across to clasp your hands in his.

      
    “Levi…” you said, pulling your hands away. “Don’t push me out. I will walk out of here right now if you don’t tell me.”

      
    He groaned, placing his hands on his head. You waited for a few moments for him to finally give an explanation, but he didn’t. Frustrated tears filled the corner of your eyes. If he wanted to push you out, fine. But you didn’t want him to expect you to come running back to him afterward.

      
    You swiped your tears away with the back of your hand before anyone, including him, could see. Standing up, you planned to go through with your threat, but he wasn’t going to let you go that easily.

      
    “You’re being stupid, [name],” he told you as he crossed his arms over his chest. He still refused to look you in the eye which caused you to be even more distressed.

      
    “If you want to break up with me, just do it! Don’t just shove me out of your life just for me to fumble around and figure out what you’re true motive is.”

      
    “My true motive?” he asked with a laugh. “Sit down and calm yourself. You sound crazy right now.”

      
    That last line struck a chord with you. Worrying about Levi and your relationship with him was suddenly a crazy thing to do? So that’s how it would be. Your expression turned from one of anger to one of disappointment and sorrow. It didn’t take him long to realize how harsh his words sounded.

      
    “Wait, fuck. I didn’t mean it like that. [name], please,” he begged, shooting up from his seat.

      
    “Call me when you’re ready for me to be back in your life,” you told him. You turned your back to him, afraid that you would burst into tears at the sight of him.

      
    “For fuck’s sake, [name], just turn around.”

      
    Already close to losing your temper with him, you turned around, ready to scream at him to leave you alone. What you saw when you did turn around instantly made you forget you were angry in the first place. Your hands shot over your mouth to cover a gasp that was ready to come.

      
    Kneeling before you in front of the whole restaurant was Levi, holding a single diamond ring in his hand. He rolled his eyes at your sudden show of shock.

      
    “There’s nothing like a diamond to get a girl’s attention,” he commented, but there was a teasing smirk pulling on his lips.

      
    “Levi… I…” you stammered, trying to come up with the right words to say.

      
    “If you’re still demanding an answer, I was planning on asking you after dinner and that’s why I was so nervous,” he told you before muttering one last thing. “Remind me never to try surprising you again.”

      
    At a complete loss for words, all you could think of to get your emotions across was to kiss him. Not even caring that there was a whole building full of people that were watching, you entangled your fingers in his dark hair and kissed him passionately. He was obviously taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but he had no complaints. After the two of you pulled away, he looked up at you and held out the ring to you.

      
    “So what do you say?” he asked.

      
    “Yes. A thousand times, yes.”

      
    “Only a thousand? Well, I’m eventually fucked.”

      
    “I’ll consider raising it for you,” you told him, kissing him one more time.

      
    He slipped the ring on your finger and cheers filled the room, but you paid no mind to the other people. Staring into Levi’s eyes, you knew he would be the only person that would ever matter to you.


	11. Ghost of You | Levi Ackerman x Reader

He sees you at night. It was only under the shroud of darkness that you would appear, blessing him with your presence. Even after your relationship with him came to a drastic end, Levi’s love for you never faltered nor did yours. It was a strong bond the two of you shared, but a love that simply wasn’t meant to be. 

At the stroke of midnight, you appeared once again, standing directly in front of his bed which he laid on. He wasn’t yet asleep and instead, was waiting for your return. It was a midnight ritual that had yet to cease.

“That girl at your job seems to like you,” you told him, the lack of emotion in your voice giving him chills. 

He merely huffed in response, inducing a sigh from you. “She seems sweet enough. Why don’t you take her out on a date?”

“She looks like a damn slut the way she dresses. Not my type.”

Levi crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the headboard. His eyes lazily glimpsed over your body, noticing how pale you still looked. It’s been a long time since you had that horrible illness, yet the color of your skin still never managed to reverse to how it used to be.

“Stop making excuses for yourself, Levi,” you told him angrily. “It’s been over a year; it’s time to move on for good.”

“I have no interest in moving on.”

“I’ll stop visiting you every night until you do!”

An amused look crossed his face causing your face to turn red with rage. “We both know you can’t do that. You would’ve stopped visiting me a long time ago if you could.”

You sucked in your cheeks in annoyance, knowing full well what he said was true. As much as you tried not to, you always found yourself within his home, desperately trying to convince him to move on with his life and every night, he’d wait there in bed just to see you.

“Look at you, Levi! You’re not the same man I fell in love with so long ago. The man who used to be so strong now acts nothing more than a lost puppy waiting to see its master again. You’re… you’re just… pathetic now.”

He shut his eyes tightly, desperately trying to keep his anger in check. As much as he despised what you said about him, a small part of him knew you were right. His love towards you made him act impulsively, almost as if he was a child again.

“Say what you want, [name]. Nothing will ever change my feelings towards you; not words and sure as hell not time. I’ll love you for as long as I’m alive with hopes that we can be together again.”

A single tear slipped down your cheek. Walking over to where Levi lied in bed, you placed your hand on his cheek but he felt nothing; not the touch of your skin nor the warmth of your body. All he felt was a cool breeze of air.

“There’s no hope for us,” you said, your voice cracking in sorrow. “I’ve been dead for over a year now.”


	12. Crimson Kiss | Vampire!Levi Ackerman x Reader

_Medieval!AU_

_**“** _ _It’s been six days since I’ve had my fix_

_And now I’m fixed on you_

_Despite your trembling body_

_I can tell you want it too_

_I’m every man you’ve ever dreamed of_

_All your fantasies combined_

_You can tell I’m the best from the blood on your dress_

_There’s no bite as good as mine_ _**”** _

Your nails digging into his flesh did nothing to deter him from inserting his sharp fangs into your neck. You whimpered loudly from the piercing pain, but never ceased your efforts to push him away. The more he drank from you, the weaker and more futile your efforts became.

He drank far more this time and you felt yourself on the verge of losing consciousness, yet he pulled away just before that happened. Without his body there to support you, you collapsed into a crumpled heap on the ground. Your hand shot towards your neck where droplets of blood were forming, smearing it all across your palm in the process. You stared up at him with piercing eyes, wishing more than anything that looks truly could kill.

_**“** _ _Through the darkest of ages and blackest of plagues_

_I have fed off the blood of the land_

_Every girl that’s in sight knows she’s mine for the night_

_They’re all trapped in the palm of my hand_

_I’ve crossed oceans of time, caused unspeakable crime_

_But I would not change a bloody thing_

_Hunted by all mankind but they’re one step behind_

_‘Prince of Darkness?’ Fuck that, I’m the king_ _**”** _

Levi merely smirked at you as if you were a disobedient child. He lowered his face towards yours until it was only inches away. Your mind screamed at you to back away from the killer standing before you, but your body refused to obey. It felt as if your hand moved on its own when it shot up in an attempt to slap him clean across the face.

He easily managed to grab your hand before making content and squeezed it tightly, causing another whimper to escape your mouth. Levi’s eyes lingered on the blood standing your hand and he slowly licked it off, causing shivers to run down your spine.

His fingers ran through your hair before tugging firmly on the strands, forcing your head up to look at him and his piercing red eyes.

“Who knew the lord’s daughter was such a brat?” he whispered before dragging his fangs across your wrist, drawing blood as went.

Tears sprung to your eyes from pain and you spat at the vampire who merely chuckled in response.

“Fight all you want, but it will all be for naught.  _You’re mine now._ ”

_**“** _ _And I’m slipping through the cracks again_

_They’ll never take me alive because I’m already dead_

_And forever in your head_

_So won’t you come with me_

_And taste immortality_

_You’re dripping from the ecstasy of one last crimson kiss_

_Take pleasure in the pain_

_You’re not the only girl to scream my name_

_But the first I can’t resist_

_So here’s one last crimson kiss_ _**”** _

“Just kill me like you did with all the other girls, monster,” you growled, ripping your hand away from his hold.

His hand shot to your neck and pinned you to the wall. He wasn’t choking you - not yet, at least - but he didn’t leave you much room to move around. You were stuck in place with nothing to shield you from him. For a moment, you thought he might actually oblige when his fangs neared your neck once again, but he only licked the wounds he inflicted earlier.

“Those girls were merely ladies of the night. They held no worth for me.”

You attempted to pry his hand off your neck to no avail. He only tightened his grip, cutting off your air for a few moments before slackening his grip, leaving you in a coughing fit.

“Lady of the night or not,” you wheezed, your voice hoarse, “they were still living breathing people; people whose lives you’ve stolen over and over again. You’re nothing more than a cruel monster who will be damned for eternity.”

He opened his mouth to respond but at that moment, the screams of people were heard in the distance. Approaching the abandoned house that Levi had abducted you to where an angry mob of people, no doubt there to save you from your kidnapper.

_**“** _ _In my hungrier years, I would prey on their fears_

_Devoid of all reason or rhyme_

_I’ve made every girl melt for the notch on my belt_

_But I swear that it’s different this time_

_Don’t think of this as damnation_

_Cause we don’t need their salvation_ _**”** _

“The day of your punishment is upon us,” you said smugly, wanting more than anything to see him cower in fear, albeit it never happened. He merely seemed amused by your comment.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered before biting your ear, causing you to sharply draw breath and bite your lip to prevent yourself from screaming. “If only it was that easy to kill me.”

You never even got a chance to respond. He swiftly whisked you off your feet. You subconsciously hooked your arms around his neck as he began approaching the open window where the angry mob shouted from below. Their voices only grew louder when they saw Levi holding you in his arms.

_“Give back [name]!”_

_“Die, you monster!”_

_“You’ll be damned for all eternity!”_

Levi laughed loudly at their words, silencing them at once. His red eyes pierced the dark night as he stared down at all who dared to oppose him and his actions.

“Well, well, the maggots dare speak, and words of damnation no less. Being damned is far more entertaining than the foolish salvation you wretches preach of.”

_**“** _ _And you know what, baby?_

_Your neck is up next_ _**”** _

You slammed your hands against his chest in desperate hopes of being freed from his grasp even if it meant taking the thirty-foot fall to the ground, but it was all for naught. His hold on you didn’t budge. All you accomplished was amusing him.

“Would you truly rather die than be in my grasp?” he mused.

“I’m merely saving you the trouble of doing it yourself, monster.”

He clicked his tongue together as if he was disappointed in your words. “Such a foolish human, aren’t you? Have you truly not realized by now that I have no intentions of killing you?”

You froze, believing he must be lying yet you heard no hint of deception in his voice. For the first time since he kidnapped you, he seemed genuinely sincere.

“If that is indeed the case, then I demand you release me.”

“Oh, but I don’t intend on doing that either,” he whispered before plunging his fangs into the side of your neck once more. As much as you tried to withhold it, a small moan escaped your lips and you felt his lips twist up into a smirk.

“If I truly am damned like you speak of, then I’ll just bring you with me.”

_**“** _ _One last crimson kiss_

_Don’t think of this as damnation_

_Your neck is up next_ _**”** _


	13. Breakfast in Bed | Erwin Smith x Reader {Modern!AU}

Slivers of bright light managed to slip past the closed window shades, waking Erwin up from his much-needed slumber. The first thing he noticed the moment his vision was finally cleared from sleep was that the other side of the bed was empty and the entire bedroom was completely devoid of you.

He rolled over onto his back and smiled back on all the events that took place the night before. Ever since starting his new job, he’s found himself having less and less time to spent devoting himself to you whether it be taking you out for fancy dates like he used to, or merely just to spend hours alone with your in the bedroom doing anything from watching a movie, or something more along the intimate lines. Now that he’s been granted a full week’s vacation, he didn’t plan on spending it on anything other than ensuring that you’d be the happiest girl in the world.

The mouthwatering smell of sizzling bacon and fried eggs wafted its way up to the bedroom, eliciting a growl of hunger from Erwin’s stomach. Normally by this time, he was already at work with a cup of coffee and nothing more than a slice of toast in his stomach. He could hardly remember the last time he even ate a normal breakfast, let alone one with you.

He rolled out of the bed with the whole day already planned out in his head. It would all start off with breakfast with you and then lead on with various activities he had in mind, whether it be a date night out of a fancy restaurant, or just a simple movie outing to the nearest theater.

“Where are you going?” you asked from the doorway just as Erwin began pulling on a pair of jeans.

He turned around to look at you, surprised by your sudden appearance, but even more surprised by what you had with you. To the bedroom, you carried several plates full of various foods ranging between bacon and eggs, to sausage and pancakes, and several more.

“I… was going down to have breakfast with you,” he responded as he helped you set all the plates down, still confused by the situation at hand. “Why did you bring everything up here?”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you stared up at him and smiled. “Since you rarely ever have days off, I wanted to make this week a great one for you, starting off with a nice treat of breakfast in bed.”

Erwin couldn’t help but smile. As simple as it was, it wasn’t something he was accustomed to nor was it something he ever even fathomed you would do. It was usually he who went out of his way to plan special days for you so this sudden change in events, while extremely strange for him, was something he appreciated far more than he ever thought it would.

He placed a soft kiss on your lips and whispered, “You didn’t have to do this for me, [name].”

“I know, but I just wanted to show you how much I love you.”

Placing his hands on your waist, he pulled you in closer and pressed his forehead against yours. Even when half-naked, warmth practically radiated off Erwin and it was that same warmth that protected you chilly, winter air that still managed to seep in from outside.

“I love you too, [name]. I love you so much.”

By the time it was well late into the evening, no fancy date night ever took place. Instead, the two of you merely cuddled up in bed and watched movies and shows for the majority of the day before you finally fell asleep, completely nestled inside of Erwin’s arms.

Perhaps his original plan for that day never came to be, but he couldn’t feel even the slightest disappointment. In the end, everything turned out to be better than he could’ve ever expected, and all because of you. 


End file.
